Dreaming
by RedPeril
Summary: Warnings: OneShot, Lemon, Yaoi, Twincest


I watch my brother stir in his sleep, his face occasionally contorting into a soft frown. His lips part subtly to let loose a quiet gasp. The signs are small, but I can read them all perfectly. Hikaru is in the throes of another erotic dream. And I'm captivated by it. 

I lean in closer, watching shallow breaths pass back and forth between those delicate lips. His eyelids flutter occasionally. I wonder what he's dreaming about.

Who.

This sort of thing really shouldn't bother me anymore. We've had shared the same bed since we were children - since birth, in fact - so neither of us gets the same night time privacy as most hormonal teenage boys.

I was the first to experience a wet dream at the age of twelve, waking up panting with sticky pajamas and sticky sheets. I remember trying to conceal it from Hikaru, but my elder twin brother soon had me sussed. Much to my combined relief and embarassment, he simply had a good laugh, patted me on the back as if to congratulate me, then enquired about the contents of the dream I'd been having. Blushing phenomenally, I'd refused point-blank to tell him anything and scurried off to the bathroom to escape the interrogation. Of course, the next 'incident' had been Hikaru's, and then the tables had turned.

Throughout our teens, wet dreams and erotic dreams have simply become a fact of life, something we barely speak of. All boys have them, after all, and I know Hikaru must be woken up by my tossing and turning as often as it happens vice-versa, but it's never mentioned except as a passing tease. Usually I simply roll over and stay quiet, and eventually Hikaru becomes still and we can both sleep soundly again. But it gets harder to ignore every time. Sometimes I wonder whether Hikaru ever gets as turned on by watching me dreaming as I am right now.

I lean close, watching the expressions on that beautiful face, watching his lips. Soon I'm so near I can feel each of his warm exhalations on my lips. I hesitate, then pull the covers away from us. My fingers trace along the graceful ridge of Hikaru's collarbone before drawing a trail down over his chest. Two fingertips just barely pinch a nipple as they ghost past it. But even this induces a soft gasp from my sleeping brother, enough movement for our lips to brush together briefly.

I jump back as if stung, startled by the contact.

Hikaru relaxes again.

Propped on my elbows I cast a critical eye over him. Soft tawny hair, invitingly tousled, is strewn across his brow. The dark crescent of his eyelashes flickers restlessly now and then against his cheeks. His pale lips are slightly parted, making him look so vulnerable... Moving lower, elegant neck and shoulders give way to a smooth chest, interrupted only by two darker, pert nipples. His stomach, long and firm, tapers into a trim waist. And the pajama pants hanging about his hips do nothing to conceal the obvious outline of his erection. He's deeply lost in his dream.

I sigh in frustration. What bitter-sweet torment. Not for the first time, I wonder whether there isn't something a bit... perverted about being so attracted to an identical twin. It's practically like being turned on by your own looks. And yet I could never believe that I look so unbearably tempting in my own sleep.

Hikaru squirms again, his lips moving as he mutters something inaudible. I can't decipher it.

_He looks so desperate..._

Before I can stop myself, I lean over Hikaru's chest and cover one stiff nub with my mouth, flicking my tongue against it. I pretend not to notice one of my hands wandering down to slide Hikaru's pants down to his thighs, revealing his hardness to the open air.

_Brothers help each other out..._

I almost tremble as I run my fingers along it curiously, then wrap my hand around it. It's warm, very warm, and I can feel Hikaru's accelerated pulse against my palm. I'm just waiting for Hikaru to wake up now. I'd be so busted. But struck with the urge to see as well as feel, I ignore rational thought and shift further down the bed. I smile slightly. Looks like we're just about identical in this department as well. Gently, I stroke along the strong, slightly curved shaft. Hikaru flinches in his sleep. I watch as a drop of pearlescent fluid forms at the tip of his cock. Imbued with a sudden sense of mischief, I lean forwards and lick it off. It tastes of nothing much at all, perhaps a tad salty. Much like my own. Not that I taste it much or anything... only once when I was curious... I swirl my tongue about the head, inducing more of that salty taste on it.

_I wonder how much I could..._

Slowly, carefully, I slide my lips down along the shaft, holding onto the base with one hand. I discover that I can sink my head low enough to touch my lips to my thumb. Not bad. I purse my lips into a snug little 'O' around it, bobbing my head slowly. It feels satisfyingly thick in my mouth. At the same time I begin to rub my own eager erection against Hikaru's leg.

_This is so wrong..._

God. I'm acting like an adolescent male dog, humping his leg so desperately, and I know it. But when that isn't enough, my free hand steals down into my pants, and I pump myself roughly. Spurred on by my own heightened arousal, I suck hard on Hikaru's cock.

Hikaru moves and groans loudly.

Instantly, I freeze. Oh God. Is he awake?

I don't even dare to remove my mouth for fear of disturbing him with the movement. I look upwards along Hikaru's stomach and chest fearfully, willing myself not to swallow out of nervousness. That probably wouldn't help matters. But Hikaru has gone still again. I wait a while more to be safe, then continue more cautiously. I'm squirming as I stroke myself roughly but I can't quite bring myself to stop. Eventually I pull away from Hikaru for breath. I gaze at my brother's engorged member through glazed eyes. It glistens with saliva in the moonlight, and in the hand still holding it it seems to almost throb with silent need.

_I want that inside of me..._

I recoil in horror at my own thoughts. But I'm so painfully aroused... and I've come this far... I retract my hand from my pants and suck two of my fingers, coating them copiously. When I reach down my own body again I continue past my cock, seeking out a small, hidden opening. I press against it with one finger, tensing slightly as the tip slips inside. It feels weird... But I need it. I bury my middle finger in to the knuckle, crying out in surprise. It feels good! I had expected pain but I don't feel any. I burrow my face against Hikaru's hip to muffle my moans as I add my index finger too. In and out, stretching and twisting. I can feel myself getting close. It would be wiser, more sensible, if I came now, then I could settle and stop this madness. But I still want more. I pull my fingers out and strip off my pants quickly, tossing them aside. I grab Hikaru's cock, licking it, making it wet again, then straddle my brother's hips.

_Don't. It'll hurt. He'll catch you._

I guide myself down gradually until I can feel the tip of Hikaru's erection against my entrance. I gulp apprehensively. Very slowly I spread my knees on either side of Hikaru, causing myself to slide onto his shaft bit by bit. The sudden pain as the thickness of the head enters me takes me by surprise, and I yelp rather loudly, my legs going weak and splaying so that I sit down suddenly and take Hikaru in all the way. Which makes me yelp again as it hurts even more. The sensation is of burning, making me feel raw inside. I squeeze my eyes shut against it. Nothing has ever been inside me like this, and it _hurts_. What a stupid idea this was!

"Kaoru?" A puzzled, sleepy murmur. I open my eyes again, looking down at my brother. Cinnamon eyes are opened blearily. My eyes widen.

_Shit._

How am I supposed to explain this one?

"I... I... I never...! I didn't...!" I stammer incoheretly, with no clue what I'm trying to say. Hikaru frowns, sitting up.

"What-- Oh!" I watch as Hikaru's eyes widen to match mine, albeit for a different reason. We're staring at each other in mutual shock and uncertainty. I make to get up off of Hikaru but elegant hands suddenly grip my hips, pulling me back down and making me wince slightly.

"Kaoru... please..." This time it isn't muggy confusion in his voice, it's husky arousal. Long fingers grip my ass firmly, anchoring me against him. Hikaru leans up, trailing kisses along my neck. "Please... just a little longer..."

My breath catches in my throat as those petal-soft lips nudge my skin. "Hikaru!"

"Sshhh." A finger is pressed to my lips, then removed again just as quickly, replaced by a pair of soft lips. There isn't a hint of awkwardness between us; our heads tilt automatically, our lips mould together, sealing our mouths naturally. I part my lips then eagerly suck on the tongue that slithers into my mouth between them. Is this sudden lust on Hikaru's part simply the after-effects of his dream?

Later, I'm unsure whether I had laid back myself or been pushed, but I do know that at that moment the pair of us fell back onto the bed, with Hikaru on top this time. Clearly the shifting of my passage around Hikaru's cock meets with his approval, for after a moment's hesitation I feel him start to rock his hips against mine, grinding into me. With each shift within me I can't help but release a breathy and slightly pained gasp; I can feel him filling me all the way inside.

"We shouldn't--" It's ironic, considering my part in all of this, but I don't want Hikaru to regret this or accuse me of anything later. And I don't want things to get strange between us. It's a close relationship we have, and the boundaries are delicate.

"Kaoru..." I feel a hand grip my erection, stroking firmly to elicit whimpering moans from me. "You need it too, don't you?" My elder twin insists, the movements of his hips turning into quick little bucking motions as he struggles to hold back.

"Y-yesss..." I splay my legs wider in surrender, letting my head fall back onto the mattress. Then I feel the slender fingers of a hand entwine with my own, pinning it above my head, and soon we're no more than a tangle of limbs; of tousled hair and slickened skin, mouths gasping and moaning in unison as our bodies thrust and jerk together. Any discomfort I had been feeling evaporates, until soon I'm actively pushing against Hikaru, seeking deeper penetration. And he's happy to comply. Each time he pulls out almost all the way I'm left in limbo, waiting for the harsh ramming motion that I know will follow. An arm wraps around my lower back, elevating my hips to a more agreeable angle. I can feel the slight stickiness of my own precum dripping onto my stomach between us, and the building tension is pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

"Hikaru--!"

"Kaoru... wait for me..."

I bite my lip and looked up at my brother. His face is contorted in pleasure as he drives into me repeatedly.

_Please, please, I'm almost there..._

I push myself up onto my elbows, leaning upwards to press a light kiss to his lips and he lifts my legs which I then wrap around him to encourage him to move harder and faster. He strikes a new place, somewhere deep inside, and it makes me positively whimper with desperation. My body tightens in response, and Hikaru's muscles tense in response to that, and soon we're were surrendering together, clinging to one another as the volume of our cries rises with our joint climax. I feel Hikaru's body stiffen above me while my own spasms sharply as I come, spurting thick ropes of white fluid across my stomach. We continue to squirm and rock against each other even as the waves of our orgasms ebb, drawing out this delicious new experience to its fullest extent.

Then I flop back and close my eyes in exhaustion.

_I just screwed my brother._

Now I really do feel like a complete sicko. A pretty damn satisfied one, though.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru pulls out slowly, eeking a final groan from my lips, then lays down beside me. "Kaoru? Are you okay?"

"Nngh. No, I'm fucked."

I almost sense Hikaru's smile. "Good to know your sense of humour in intact, anyway." He nuzzles my cheek, his voice dropping to a soft whisper. "So next time, wake me up so that I can enjoy all of it?"

I'm shocked. "Next--!"

"Sshhh." He hushes me with another kiss. Now that the feverish passion is over, it feels different. More gentle. "Promise?"

I look up at him. I have no idea what this means, or where it's going to lead us, but I do know my answer. "I promise."


End file.
